The Unsung Song
by Seldin
Summary: Gendry knew he had to talk to her before she did anything reckless. But he knows better than confront her directly... So came up the idea of a conversation. Even if conversations with Arya rarely ended well...


The Lord of Storm's End was in front of Arya's door, focusing on what he was about to do. He didn't really want to but he felt he _had _to. Truth was an essential thing in life, a sweet thing he didn't taste in a long time. Maybe he will be able to have this flavour on his tongue once this buisness is over.

He knocked nervously before he changed his mind about this conversation. The wooden door opened a little, just enough fot him to see dark hair and light eyes.

« -Listen, I know you don't want to talk about this but, don't you think it would better if we did ? » Even if his Flea Bottom accent faded with the years, it still can be heard we he was upset, like now. Hearing that, Arya let him enter her chambers. Gendry looked around him, the room was a complete mess... He sighed, he knew she's always been a complete disaster with the house running stuff but, that much he didn't !

She stayed near the door, clearly worried. He turned on her direction. « -Come on, sit, I'm not going to bite you, you know. » Gendry pated the cushion next to him, near the big window that showed the raging sea battleling with the sky. She did as she was told without arguing which was utterly uncharacteristic...

She sat by his side in silence and rose her light gaze to his blue one, intimidated. He tried to encourage her to tell him what happened from her point of vue, she bit her lower lip before she began to talk.

« -It happened yesterday, in the yard. Robert was training with Jon and some squires. I just escaped Septa Lella and her horrific sewing lessons. I wanted to go to the training, I love watching fights ! I know it's very unladylike Father but I can't help it ! For years, I tried to fit into my role as a Lady but I really can't ! So I took the habit to watch the fitgting lessons of the boys... I came to watch the training, like always but Robert saw me this time and told me I had nothing to do there for I was supposed to do lady stuff with the speta with my sisters. And when I tried to explain him how I felt, he just shut me up by humiliating me. In public... I was so mad at him that I went to the armory and took a bow and a hanful of arrows. I came back to the yard and before any of those... jerks had a chance to react, I shot an arrow, just next to Robert's head. » She looked a her father breathless, she just told him what she has hidden for years.

« -He didn't even try to understand Father ! He's big and stupid ! He thinks that just because he's a man, he knows evrything better than me ! He may be trained to combat since he's seven but he doesn't see ! » She was skeaking very quickly, as if she feared that her father might not let her talk.

« -What doesn't he see ? Go on ». He used in softest voice, the one he used with his children when they were little.

« -He's blind ! Yesterday, he lost his fight against Jon because he didn't see Jon's true intentions ! They were so obvious ! A fight is like a... a dance, if you pay attention to your opponent's mouvements, you can guess what he's going to do. » She began to shiver before she squezzed her fists and added a wish to her testimony.

« -That's what I want to do father. Learning how to fight. I know it's unproper for a Lady to do such a thing, I know I will never marry or have children but that's the path I want to take. Whatever the cost. » Her blue eyes had never shone more brightly in years. She was terrified of her father's reaction, what will he say, what will he do ? Will he reject her, abandon her ? He always were a comprehensive father and she was his favourite child but stil... She expected a lot of reactions, but not this one.

Gendry Baratheon was laughing, more than anytime in his life. His laugh was long and died in a sour way.

« -The Gods really have a twisted sense on humour. I do suspect them to be real sadists. »

His daughter was looking at him, her blue eyes -so alike his own- widened by her surprise.

« -I have never told you why I named you Arya, right ? » She seemed curious « -I thought I was named after the Dawn Bringer to honor her, to show House Baratheon's gratitude to her. » The surprise and curiosity she felt increased when she saw her father deny her suppositions by a sign of his head.

A sad smile strechted his lips and athestrange melancholy that would apprear from times to times into his eyes came back, stronger than ever.

« -I've never told this story to anyone. I kept it to myself all this years. No singer wrote songs about this, none ever will. But I think you need to hear it, I hope it will help you clear your mind. »

She noded since she didn't dare to speak, fearing the special atmosphere of trust and secrecy would disapear. Gendry took a deep breath before he began his story, long hidden.

« -As you know, you were born before your time. The maester said you would not make it. Your mother wept but I was sure you would survive as soon as I saw you. A tiny thing with a mop a brown hair, clear eyes, screaming as loud as you could, with such a rage ! You reminded me of another girl I met, years ago, a tiny girl with a rage to live that burned inside of her. So I named you after her, hoping both to honor her and hoping to give you her strengh, so you would live. »

« -Wait, you mean you knew the Dawn Bringer before the Battle of Winterfell ? How ? » She was so confused and surprised that she dared to speak.

« -Yes, I did. I met her just after her father's execution. My master sold me to the Night's Wacht and Yoren, the Black Brother who led the convey took her in to take her back to Winterfell. She was dressed like a boy and had short hair. I felt protective toward her, she seemed so tiny and fragile... »

Arya seemed impressed. « -She was so brave ! Men of the Night's Watch are mainly criminals, aren't they ? »

« -Yes, they were back then. It took me some weeks to figure out she was a girl but I though she was just another gutter rat, like me. But when I confronted her about being a girl, she told me the truth, the entire truth. That her name was Arya Stark. Suddently my traveling companion, my new and only frien was a highborn Lady of one of the greatest noble House in Westeros. »

« -It was hard for you, I imagine. Since you were a low-born blacksmith at that time. » Gendry smiled again. That was why she was his favourite child. She always seemed to understand him better than anyone.

« -Don't forget to mention I was a bastard... We traveled side by side for months. Even after the attacks of the convey, we kept traveling together, with another boy named Hot Pie. It was then I saw her tue self : wild, strong, brave, loyal to death, clever and knowleable... She tricked both Tiwyn Lannister and a Faceless Man. She filled me with wonder every day. » He took some minutes to calm the feelings he felt rising in his heart, pain and regret.

Arya was watching him, waryly. What were these feelings showing on her father's face ? She never saw them before...

« -After that, well, we were with the Brotherhood without Banners, a group of rebells against the Crown. I decided to stay with them when they will give back Arya to her family. It made me so sad to be parted from her, after all the horrors we went through but... As I told her when she told me she could be my family, 'You wouldn't be my family, you'd be M'lady.' »

Il was the society they lived in, a society made of blood bonds. She was born on the top of it and him at the very bottom. It didn't matter how much he respected and admired her, any kind of relation between them was impossible.

« -But I didn't have to wait that long for us to be parted. A red witch came, a priest of R'hollor. She bought me to the Brotherhoor and took me away. During those years on my own, I'll always remember the look she gave me that day. She was desperated, as I was. »

Arya had a hard time believing what her father was telling her ! He has been sold, like a slave to a priest of this evil religion that sacrifice people ! How did he managed to survive ? And how wil he meet the Dawn Bringer again ?

« -This priest that bought me worked for Lord Stannis. She told me about who my father was, a fact I ignored until then. She led my to Dragon Stone, I met shortly my uncle. Very unpleasant man. Short after, she took some of my blood to test it. If it worked, she would kill me. Before that happended, Ser Davor helpled me escape. He put me on a small boat and I had to row my way out to freedom. »

His daughter's silence was both magical and eering. Most of the time, she was unable to stay calm long, let alone stay silent.

Arya thanked Ser Davos with all of her heart in her mind. She swore to herself that tomorrow, she'll do it for real. She always respected her father's most trusted advisor but now she loved him.

« -I can see my story captivates you... » He cocks an eyebrown at her. She shook herself, as to exit a dream.

« -It's just that... You went through so much and I had absolutly no idea, none of my sliblings do ! You survived an mortal journey through Westeros, you survied Tywin Lannister, a priest of R'hollor... That's impressive. » He saw pride in her eyes, it warmed his heart, most of the time empty. « -And Arya Stark, did you see her again ? » Not yet trusting his voice, he nodded. He kept silent a few minutes before answering to her.

« -I met her again years later. After my escape form Dragonstone, I went back to King's Landing. I worked there as a smith, it was the best place for me to hide from queen Cersei ! I went unotticed. I was pretty sure Arya was dead by then, I heard about the Red Wedding and the death of her aunt. She was on her own, how could she manage to stay alive on her own ? She couldn't. Or so I thouht... » An amused and tender smile steched his lips, his whole facial expression meant 'I should have known better'.

Genry's daugther couldn't believe it ! Her father was friend with the Dawn Bringer, the legendary Arya Stark ! And he kept that for himself ! Why ?

« -One day, Ser Davos showed up and I followed him. I met Jon Snow, Arya's brother. I was with him when he received this raven. The message said that Brandon and Arya Stark were alive and back at Winterfell. I couldn't believe my luck ! She was alive and well and in a place I was about to go to ! I wanted to see her again so bad for I missed so much all these years. »

« -But you didn't go straight to Winterfell ! Measter Beffin told me you went beyond the Wall first ! To help Jon Snow, the Dragon Wolf, to capture a wight ! »

He chuckled, she really did study his story...

« -Aye, I did. And after that, I went to Winterfell. I didn't see her, at first. But I had too much job to worry about that. The dead were approching by every minute. But one day, she showed up in the forge. I waited this moment for so long that when it came I didn't know how to act. She was so different and yet the same. We found back our bond very quickly, just in a few minutes. But there was somthing more, last time I saw her she was a child. Now, she was a woman. »

He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to see the scene again in his head.

He didn't see his daughter's shocked face. What did her father mean ? What would he care if Arya Stark was a woman ? Her heart whispered the obvious answer to her but she didn't want to believe it.

« -She wanted me to make her a weapon, a spear. Every time she went in the forge, I felt someting, not just in me but between us. She wasn't a child anymore. And the night before the battle, I went to her to give her the spear I made and... » He closed his eyes again, but this time his face showed so much tenderness...

« -She told me she wanted to know a man's love before the battle for we were likely die during it. I loved her for so long, since I met her. What could I say ? I accpeted. »

He turned toward Arya to see her reaction. She was in shock, there was no other word. Not only her father was friend with the Dawn Bringer, he has been her lover ! Outside of wedlock ! Now, she understood why he kept it a secret ! They both kept silence for a few minutes.

« -But, if you beded her, why didn't you marry her ? It was the only honorable way to act ! » Her voice was filled with sock, hardly believing what she just heard. Her father was a honorable man, everyone agreed on that ! He would never do such a thing !

« -Well, I tried. After the battle, queen Denearys legitimised me and named me Lord of Storm's End. I went immediatly to Arya, to propose to her since I was her equal now, not just a bastard blacksmith. » He wanted to finish his story but he coulnd't, his voice wouldn't work. Seeing his distress, Arya hugged him, a thing she hasn't done for years. She guessed how the story ended... Gendry hugged his daughter back, with strengh. He continued to tell his story with her in his arms.

« -I proposed to her, told her that I was now Lord Gendry baratheon, Lord of Storm's End. She answerd that I would be a wonderful Lord and that any Lady would be lucky to have me. But she's wasn't a Lady, she never has been. And she left. I never saw her again. »

He sobbed a bit, for more than a decade he tried not to think about this, he put this story in a corner of his head but now it was taking all the room in his mind and in his heart, drowning him. His lifebelt was his daughter, the so well-named Arya. She nestled against his chest, showing him support.

« -Some weeks after, I was told she left Westeros without telling anyone. I guess Jon's death was too much to handle for her. »

« -She was wrong. She souldn't have left you, you would have make her safe and happy ! » She was clearly offended. She always saw Arya Stark as wise and cunning but she was a fool...

« -I don't think she needs anyone to keep her safe. She protects people, she always have... And you do realise that if she had stay, you wouldn't be there, right ? » He stroked her brown hair gently.

« -I know but you would be happy. By her side, where you belong. » Her voice was sad and resolute.

« -I'm happy you know. I have a tender affection for your mother and I love you all, your siblings and you. » He put an emphasis on the last word. He loved her the most, his want-to-be-a-fighter of a daughter.

« -Are you ? I'm not blind you know, I see how melancholic you are sometimes. Don't lie to me, please. » Her father was deeply unhappy, she was sure of that. He missed the love of his life, he didn't belong in Storm's End but to Arya Stark, wherever she was.

« -Yes, my stutbborn daughter, I'm happy now. At first, I was at pain all the time but now, the pain appeased. Most of the time, when I think about her I don't suffer much. I just can't help to wonder what would have happened if I had found her before she left Westeros. We'll never know I guess. »

They stayed like that, hugging each other, drawing strengh one from the other.

« -I named you Arya because I hope that this name could give virtues to you : strengh, fierceness, cunning and the most important, the will to live as you want. Arya left me, that's true, hurting me in the process but she thought it would be the best option. She lives as she always did, deciding herself. That's what I want for you, to make your own decisions, every step of the way. I want you to be as free as her. »

Arya was incredulous ! Her father wanted her to be like the woman who abandoned him !

« -But she was selfish, she thought to her before she tought of you ! » She remembered something her lady mother told her : to be a good woman, you must think to the other before you tought to yourself.

« -Arya, listen to me. Be selfish. You're a woman in a men's world. If you're not at least a bit selfish, you'll never be independant, you'll never live your life as you want to. »

She coulnd't find an answer to that now but she thought that she would tell that to speta Lella next time she'll see her.

« -I'll search for a master-at-arms for you as soon as possible. And maybe, once you're skilled enough, I will send you to Winterfell and you'll meet Ser Brienne of Tarth... Maybe she'll train you, Gods only know. » His daughter's eyes would shame the stars with their shine.

« -Really ! A master-at-arms ? Just for me ? And I'll go to Winterfell ? And meet Ser Brienne, the first woman knight ever ? » She didn't seem to be able to cope with all of that, she was overexicted.

She hugged him even more, to make him understand by her actions how grateful she was because she wasn't able to talk right now.

« -I would gladly stay like that but I think it would be a good idea to go to bed... It's late now. » She nodded without a single word and slided into her bed. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

On his way back to his own chambers, he tought tomorrow would be a hard day... Convincing his lady wife to let one of their daughters to become a fighter... He felt a headache already... hopefully, Ser Davos would help him. The Gods bless him.

Arya, on the other hand was escatic, her dream was becoming true. She had absolute trust in her fathter's word. He said he would help her to become a warrior, she believed him. She was so proud to be called Arya, the name of the hero who saved , but more importantly the name of a free woman who lives her life as she wants to. A woman her father still admire and love despite everything she has done.

She felt honored to know a truth no one else did. She knew a song no singer would ever sing.


End file.
